dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame
LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame is the first installment in the LEGO Scorpio videogame series. It was followed by LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Synopsis Five villains (Slicer, Lord Nebula, The Corpse Ghoul, The Witch Doctor, and Dark Lord) break out of Will Prison and each assemble a gang of villains for separate evil plots. Slicer wishes to inspire a rein of terror over the city. Lord Nebula is creating a giant mechanical suit to destroy Brigstone. The Corpse Ghoul is creating a vast, powerful robot armada to wipe out all human life on the planet. The Witch Doctor wishes to turn the city into a horde of mutants to conquer and destroy. The Dark Lord plots to spread mind-controlling gas in order to become the unchallenged ruler of the world. Scorpio and Nitro, along with the aid of other superheroes, must foil their evil plans and save their beloved city. Voice Actors Alexander Armstrong = Tony Vinson Andy Serkis = Waterdeath Arnold Schwarzenegger = Commander Coldheart Ben Mansfield = Commissioner Edward Ben Miller = Joseph Richardson Bennedict Cumberbatch = Dark Lord Bill Nighy = Crackskull Clancy Brown = Lord Nebula Corey Burton = Dead Justice Geoffrey Rush = Gold Tooth Hannah Spearitt = Jenny Steelbeak Harry Shearer = Zombie James Arnold Taylor = The Archer John Dimaggio = X-Hertz, Bluebird's Son Joseph Simpson = Scorpio, Jake Steelbeak, The Witch Doctor, Crazy Sting Juliet Aubrey = Nightfight Maurice Evans = The Puzzler Nicholas Briggs = Maelstrom, The Corpse Ghoul Rory Simpson = NitCharacteo IV Tommy Lee Jones = DeathLegend Characters Levels Hero Mode Memorium for a Madman Bluebird's Demise Heroes In Action Chemical Investigation Bomb Voyage Apartment Annihilation The Scorpion Scuttles Unseen Terrorist Home Turf The Chase Duel to the Death Lord Nebula's Revelation Will Prison Breakout Predator The Monster Lord on High The Face Changer Battle for Brigstone Droid Demolition The Arthropod and the Android Back to Battle Attacking the Assassin Bullets 'n' Blasters The Corpse Ghoul's Killer Contest Shipwreck You Can Have The Scraps Maelstrom Victory of the Ghoul Beach Brawl The Final Fight Terror of the Toxic Terrorist The Icing on the Cake An Icy Freeze Hell The Lady of Shallot Quick Fight Stop the Serpent Complete Combat Deathly Defiance The Dark Lord Rises Hall of the Fallen The Web Let's Crack Some Skulls Underwater Enemies The Falling Darkness Surprise Enemy Villain Mode Memorium for a Madman What's Your Poison? The Bombing Raid Live To Scheme Another Day Just Thought I'd Drop By Time To Triumph Lord Nebula's Revelation The Dino Sleeps Tonight Breaking the City Lord On High Disguise and Lies Castle Climax The Arthropod and the Android The Assassin, the Android, and the Alarms Up to Eleven Metal to the Pedal Repairs Maelstrom The Corpse Ghoul's Final Stand Terror of the Toxic Terrorist Raiding the Fridge The Puzzles Are Coming There's A Snake In My Boot! Cardiac Arrest Isla de Morsus Doctor Goes Down With The Lab Vehicles Locations * Richardson Manor * The Cavern ** Main Chamber ** Laboratory ** Minikit Room ** Vehicle hanger *** Exiting tube Notes * This is the only one of the four games to refer to Scorpio's house as a 'manor', while the others call it a mansion. * This is the only one of the four games to be set in the Green Scorpio era * This is the only one of the four games to lack an open world, due to the excessive amount of levels * This is the only one of the four games to lack Wildbeast as a playable character * This is the only one of the four games to lack Ariel Richardson as a playable character * This is the only one of the four games to have The Dark Lord as an antagonist * This is the only one of the four games to have suit swappers * This is the only one of the four games to have multiple chapters * This is the only one of the four games to have Nitro II (though only as a cameo flashback) * This is the only one of the four games to have Nitro III (though only as a cameo flashback) * This game was originally planned to have a cameo appearance from the original Scorpio costume * This game was originally planned to have a cameo appearance from Joseph Simpson * This game was originally planned to have a cameo appearance from Rory Simpson * This game was originally planned to have a cameo appearance from Mollie Barnett * This game was originally planned to only have Jake Steelbeak playable with the green hand * The first level is a flashback * The soundtracks used are taken from various films and television shows * Scorpio and his fellow superheroes are never referred to as the Dark Defenders in this game * The Witch Doctor’s underwater base could be an unintentional reference to Gunga City in Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace * Impersonator can turn into an exclusive variation of Scorpio and Nitro. These variations are not playable any other way, even through a suit swapper or DLC * Impersonator only speaks in quotes * The saving icon on console versions is Ariel's smirking face. This was intentionally done to leave players guessing who it was until the release of the Age of Evil trailer. References